


Lines and Dots

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games), SteamWorld Heist
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Sad with a Happy Ending, the violence wont even be graphic i just wanna be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: A series that switches between Dorothy and Fen per chapter and what happens during the parts of Heist we do or don't see, until soon enough they're in the same chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've absolutely never wrote such a long or serious fic before so this might be set up weird ect but just kno.... there will be happy. Also idk how to use ao3. Dies.

_Everything hurt, it was hot, and frankly, she was on the verge of an absolute breakdown. Everything was falling apart, her friend was basically blacked out, and she wasn't exactly processing anything. Too much had happened in the last few minutes to even understand. But she had to keep going, or else... she didn't want to think about it. She felt Fen leave her furnace._

_"Come on, Fen! We have to hurry!" She didn't really even know where she was going, she couldn't climb a wall with Rusty on her back._

_"There's no way we'll make it back to the city like this..." Fen eyed the mechanism intensely. "But I can get the two of you out in time." They quickly sped right into it, a brilliant blue glow showing as two small rectangle eyes showed up on the monitor. Dorothy's heart instantly dropped. She knew exactly what they were getting at. They knew exactly how this worked._

_"No way! I'm not leaving you down here!" She clenched her non-hook hand tightly and stepped forward. "You can't go through this thing with us..." To trade out a friend for another friend? To lose a friend again? What kind of logic was that?_

_"There is no time to argue. There is no other way. You two get in here." The three of them heard something break in the distance. It was getting hotter. "Now!" Fen's voice almost shook. She knew she had no choice. She walked into the center of the mechanism. There was a moment of silence._

_"Fen... I'll come back for you!" Dorothy was glad the heat evaporated any tears that were most likely coming out. She practically had yelled that._

_"I know you will." Fen's reply was instant. The strange arms on the sides of the machine inched close then went back to standard position as if to hug her. "Now go!" In an instant she felt herself being moved somewhere. She heard something faintly, but she could tell each word of it._

_"See you around, Dot..."_

The first thing she had felt was panic once she jolted upwards from where she had been laying down. Then that died down once she knew where she was. Home. At least, what had been her home for several years now after... _that_ had happened. She had gotten surprisingly used to space. What she had not gotten used to was dreams, or more or less nightmares, about her adventure back before Earth had exploded. It had been a long time, yes, but she would still feel guilty over it no matter what.

The ship she was in was small, but just enough for what the two of them needed. They had learned early on a ship was needed in order to get, well, anywhere. It was space after all. Getting around on foot would be litterally impossible.

It looked as simple as it could. Brown painted, a ladder to a lower room, a wheel, and whatever personal belongings they wanted. Some old minerals were in glass jars, or family photos. There were some photos of Rusty and Dorothy from when they had been helping rebuild society itself. It was made to look homey and comfortable to a point. There was even a bed or two so that they could at least be comfortable when need be.

"Happened again?" Rusty's voice was a relief to hear. Especially after that kind of dream. He was checking the ships equipment. Dorothy watched as he used his bright blue eyes as a flashlight to check in hard to see areas. Checking the ship was mandatory. If they got stranded, they never would get help, so checking it more often then need be was for the best.

"Yeah." Dorothy responded quietly after a few seconds. He could always tell when it happened. She always seemed more tense in every way when it did. Either way, they had been friends for so long some things that had been hard to tell before were the easiest to tell. And when something like this happened comfort was the best solution. He made a sound close to a grunt almost but just far enough not to be and just close enough to a sound of confirmation, and closed the hatch he had been looking inside of and started his way toward her. She soon enough felt two pats from Rusty hit her back and sat down with her.

"I have good news." This made Dorothy raise a brow. That was a rare phrase from Rusty. Not that good things didn't happen often, but it was a phrase he seemed to save and tried to not overuse. Her body movement lost her previous tense and strained posture in favor for one where she leaned toward Rusty in interest.

"I'm listening." There was a hint of excitement but sternness in her voice.

"There's talk of someone who can bring dead steambots back." Dorothy did what could only be called a grimace and a smile at the same time. The two of them instantly knew what that meant. Bringing steambots back with just normal steam technology was impossible. And if steam technology couldn't do it, then only one other thing could. The answer was both grim and the best news they had to have had in who knows how long. It was easy to tell both were feeling excitement. Who wouldn't, when you had such a clear lead?


	2. Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting oneself back together by using broken old parts was not an easy feat. Fen themselves had been surprised they had done it. Then again, everything right now was surprising.

Putting oneself back together by using broken old parts was not an easy feat. Fen themselves had been surprised they had done it. Then again, everything right now was surprising. Their memory was a mess. They vaguely remembered someone offering help of somekind. They were scatter brained, and what they think was feeling embarrassed? They probably should be saving energy, if they were being honest. But they wanted to help when... _something_ happened. It hurt to think.

There was plently of garbage in here. And sometimes, garbage was not garbage, or was slightly less garbage. And slightly less was better than it being worse.

The next problem was standing up. Or was it even a problem? Fen seemed to just... not know. What even was or wasn't a problem was a conveluted series of questions without answers for them as of now. They found a gun that looked like it could cause damage. Then again, that's what guns are for.

There was an underlying feeling of panic that wouldn't seem to leave. It was like something was terribly wrong, and that they were forgetting someone. Or maybe like someone had forgotten them. They knew nothing about where they were, and it just all felt wrong. Like as if they had been seperated from something they had been used to having been connected to. And as of now, it was making everything difficult. Not to mention their exhaustion.

The doors of the small unit opened and someone walked through. No, not someone. Piper. That was her name. She looked different than before, as in she looked slightly beat up. Fen slightly tilted their head to the side as they watched her outstretch her arm and punch it, causing an oval-like object to fall out that was puny in size as she walked in then started down the short latter climb.

The moment her eyes caught Fen, Piper immediately looked concerned and she light jogged slightly to Fen.

" _What_ are you doing up on your feet? You should be resting." Her voice sounded stern and almost angry, but also in a way caring.

"You..." Fen seemed to ignore her words. "I remember you. Piper. You are Piper." They said her name like as if it was a password to be kept secret. "Have I waited for you?"

"Well, yes." Piper gestured with her hooked hand while with her other hand she just moved the gun gently from right to left, then stopped. "Not quite there yet, are you?" She sounded worried still, maybe even more so than before. Fen understood why, if just barely in their dazed state.

Piper held something toward them, something they instantly recongized. "We managed to get a new source of power for you." Fen immediately began connecting the power source into themselves. "You should feel stronger in no time at all." Fen fidgeted for a few seconds in silence and considered what they would do next. They could definitly move normal now, but...

"Would you let me join your crew? I'm sure I could be of some use, and I have nowhere else to go." They said that last part more quietly. They didn't know what they could do, but they did have a gun. Hopefully that would be enough. Piper seemed quiet for a few seconds, then gave what looked like to be a thumbs up of some kind. Piper's sudden silence caught them off guard for a second.

"I'll try to be an asset, Piper." Fen began to feel a wave of relief wash over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Piper punched a bullet out of her arm. ALSO I SWEAR this won't all be quoting the actual game i swear


End file.
